


Radiodust: The unlikely duo

by Dakotadabear



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Horror, Italian Mafia, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakotadabear/pseuds/Dakotadabear
Summary: Alastor and Angel had many differences between each other from how they lived to the professions they went into in death. But will they stay distant from each other or will it become something more?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Another day in this hotel for hazbin rejects

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction I dont sugarcoat will have a lot of graphic and violent content. Many of it not for the faint of heart. But also is a love story filled with drama angst fluff and healing as well as in some ways redemption.

Alastor woke up and went into the kitchen of the hotel he was curious enough to fund and see if the results of Charlie's so called hopes of redeeming sinners to go to heaven would fill his boredom of not seeing any other suffering then the norm of every day hell and it's many tragic filled lives. He hummed a tune to himself sipping coffee thinking to himself how he learned to cope in hell by enjoying others misfortunes. He used to feel guilty even though he felt no guilt when he murdered in life but time and learning to see joy and fun elsewhere was his way of keeping a smile on his face. Vaggie walked in asking Charlie who was helping her two demon goat familiars razzle and dazzle make pancakes with a soft tone but clearly holding frustration with "Hey babe? Have you seen Angel? I told him to get his lazy ass over here and explain why there's well....Fuck it. Look!" Vaggie pulled a photo she took with her phone showing the side of the hotel saying "Vaggie needs to get laid Cause she's a bitch!" Written on the side of the hotel outside.  
Alastor got up with a annoyed glitched tone "Didn't I just pay to repaint that wall ladies?" Charlie nodded before vaggie stated yelling "Oh no! Let me handle that turd Angel! For all we know you'd just kill him! Last thing this hotel needs is more blood on its name." Alastor sighed with "Well seeing you have control it under control, Vaggie are you gonna get Angel to pay the debt of the wall? Oh and not to mention the other debts he owes in this venture of ours! So go on tell us what's the plan?" Alastor glared at vaggie with a low warning he really was tired of Angels antics draining his funds.

Charlie stepped in with "Wait hold the fuck on! Let's calm down a moment! Listen me and vaggie understand the costs of Angels antics but you need to also get that he isn't just gonna change immediately okay? Please alastor let vaggie handle it or else!" She warned alastor. The threat wasn't working with him but feeling a bit more lenient then usual he just said the obvious. "Very well but my patience is running thin your majesty." He said before walking out the kitchen a bit angry only to run into someone who responded with "Hey watch the fluff asshole!" Alastor immediately grabbed him with anger yelled distorted "YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT AGAIN YOU FREELOADING BURDEN OF A PEST!?" Immediately vaggie had a spear at him with charlie glaring at him and but before Angel could be a smart ass alastor put a claw to his mouth with "NOT A WORD! NEXT TIME YOU DAMAGE ANY PROPERTY OF ANYONE ELSE I WILL MAKE EXISTING IN HELL MUCH HARDER!" He let go and warned lowly "Don't test me. You know I can as well." He huffed before walking off with his annoyed filled rage slightly sated.

Angel stood dumbfounded but before he could yell at al that it was justified vaggie put a hand over his mouth with "Stop being a dumbass Angel and shut up! He could of killed you!" Vaggie shook him a look of fear but also disappointment with him. Angel pushed vaggie off him with a sarcastic "Sure he could of killed me! But I doubt he woulda with you two around! Besides it's not like give a shit anyway." Vaggie then said angry with "You make it hard to give any fucks Angel! That wall!? The furniture in the lobby after you had a party last week!? Remember those?!" Angel then yawned and just shrugged with "Yeah yeah whatever you say vaggie! Tell someone who gives a shit cause no one here don't! Pfft! actually?Good luck with that shit! No one gives a fuck! Hahaha!" He laughed at it but deep down he hated the truth in his words. "Now if you excuse me I gotta feed fatnuggets! I haven't seen my fat buddy in way too long toodles!" He left hearing vaggie yelling at him from below random curses many in spanish.

Angel got in his room locking his door feeding and cleaning up after his pig and giving him some attention. Angel smiled quietly as he patted nuggets in content as he went into his bathroom removing his clothes taking a bath. After he felt nice and refreshed for bed 30 minutes later he dried himself and just put a lingerie thong on and a pink robe pink robe on after mainly because since he was gonna be home for the night may as well get comfy. He layed with fatnuggets on his bed looking at stuff online.  
He began pondering to himself talking to fatnuggets with "Hey you think there's someone out there for me? I mean Vaggie and Charlie are a odd couple but you think that's a sign for daddy?" The pig oinked and gave a small lick on angels hand in response with Angel thinking looking at his messages on social media with "Yeah maybe there is right? It would be nice to have someone with daddy who likes him right? But seeing almost everyone's a complete asshole? I don't know but I think daddy needs his sleep so I'll stop it right there piglet." He gave a kiss on fatnuggets forehead and muttered "Night piggy." He thought a moment to himself before passing out with "Maybe alastor has a point? I've started a lot of shit lately in and out of the hotel. Maybe I have been a burden? Normally everyone in hell is to someone but they seem to try with me even though I never listened. Well No one knows the whole plan of redemption is even possible but I guess I can start by not wrecking shit at the hotel? Maybe take it somewhere else? It's not like that dumb news station gave a single shit in the first place anyways. Probably would find anything to trash the reputation of the hotel anyway. Fucking assholes." Angel sighed and closed his eyes thinking of his thoughts.

Meanwhile in Alastors room he teleported in covered in blood and so on from some demons who he took his anger on some modern age gang who he felt needed a reminder who was in charge anyway. He was relieved because they had enough cash on them for the supplies needed for angels punishment tomorrow. He left a enveloped note with his wax stamp signature earlier in Charlie's mail saying he would oversee that Angel would put the new coat if paint soon as he woke up next morning. He knew Angel when he was home and not some crackhouse or wherever trash like his kind goes too stay and do the substances they were addicted too tended to sleep in and he was gonna be early bird that catches the spider for his punishment. He didn't really understand people like angel but he felt the principal of the issue was what mattered. He was used to being alone so he did his nightly routine before going to bed thinking.  
"As much as dislike angels lifestyle and ways I can't help but wonder what led him or anyone like him to be such a mess of a train wreck? It was not acceptable publicly at all in my day not even the mafia back then condoned drugs something about it drawing too much attention and of all things corrupt? Seems strange the concept of Avoiding corruption coming from the mouth of killers. Then again I'm a killer as well? Am I no different? I don't know but the negativity of it I don't think I should dwell on."   
Alastor with that thought switched his bedside lamp off and went to bed awaiting tomorrow


	2. A change of planned events

Alastor got up he ate just a few pieces of toast with some strawberry jam and after his routine got up for the day. He decided he may as well get some satisfaction to start his day with overseeing angel repair the damage he caused with the wall by waking him earlier then normal. He went to the door and knocked loudly. Angel inside groaned with "It's not my service hour go away! It's fucking 6am shut the fuck up!" But the banging continued he muttered a curse in italian before he grabbed his gun with "Fuck fine! But I fucking warned your bitch ass!" He opened the door waiting to blow the person's brains out only to be met with alastors gaze.

Angeldust groaned "What a great way to wake up asshole. Why the fuck are you waking me at this god damn hour?" Alastor chuckled letting himself in forcefully with "Well since you decided to make a childish remark on the newly painted wall since you won't pay for it then at the most you will work on fixing the damage! We already got paint so rise and shine! Get dressed and eat something! That is unless you want me to make you more miserable?" Alastor warned Angel Angel wanted to chew him out and fight so bad but gave in bitter angry with "You cocky fucking-Goddamn it! Fine! But after this I swear to fuck I'm gonna make vaggie more of a psycho bitch by annoying her more then normal!" Alastor chuckled "You may want to wear some clothes you care little about getting paint on boy." 

Angel knew alastor said that just to piss him off but said muttering "Wish I fucking had clothes I gave no fucks about asshole." With alastor stating "I heard that you foul mouth creepycrawly! Enough stalling pick some clothes and change in the bathroom." He ordered angeldust sighed with "It's gonna be a long day for both of us fucker. Feel free to listen to me bitch at ya while I paint asshole." Alastor just responded ignoring him with "Well it will help pass the time to hear your pathetic tantrum while you work and I enjoy the sun."

Angel found a green tanktop he never wore that he accidently took home belonging to a client and some jeans he didn't dare wear but had bought for cherri but his dumbass shopped for his size and not hers with dress shoes that had bloodstains on them from when it rained blood. He groaned "I fucking look like a clown." Alastor chuckled with "Don't you always? That striped suit looks like something a clown from that fast food joint would wear wacdonnies is it?" He guessed thinking of mcdonalds but didnt care enough to know of and continued. "But enough about that! It's not your job to look good at all Angel it's to do Manuel labor. After you Peasant." He stated opening the door of his room open for him.

Angel sighed "Let's get this shit over with. Oh and it's McDonald's dumbass." Alastor looked with "Funny I'm looking at one right now! I mean what in the world made you think you didn't write that on the wall?" Angel smirked as he walked with him to the elevator with "Hehe that's the thing! I wanted people to know!" Alastor pressed the button and it opened. As they both went in Angel chuckled with "You have no idea how many pornos have sex in elevators do you?" He said seriously with a dirty grin. Alastor responded with "Another mention of sex and I will break your fingers and make you paint with them broken." 

Suddenly they heard the elevator groan then stop completely, as the lights flashed before it went out before it came on but on a very low dim setting. Alastor said with "Well good thing i have- wait? oh dear." Angel asked "What?" Alastor looked with a panic sweat on his face with "I can't use my powers in here. There's can't detect a radio signal!" Angel seemed more chill and assured "Relax! Lemme check my cellphone! Oh yeah shit....Yeah I got no signal at all." Alastor felt a inner panic inside saying "Angel? Are you saying we are trapped in a elevator? Just me and you? How long!? We could be here for hours! Or days! Oh my goodness what are we going to do!" 

Angel would have laughed at al but seeing this side of him no ones probably seen he quieted him with "Hey calm down! I'm sure they they are calling someone right now to get us and get it fixed. If we are lucky it could onky take a hour! Right?"

Meanwhile at the hotels reception desk!  
"What do you mean I gotta wait at least 7 hours for someone to come!?" Charlie yelled frustrated with a emergency elevator repair service as vaggie approached "Can you at least get someone to get the people in the elevator out? Why not? That's a lie of course you could you just won't? Fine fine. Just get here soon." Charlie hung up with vaggie asking "I know your busy but babe? Have you seen Angel and alastor anywhere? I was supposed to watch Angel paint with al." Charlie stood straight up with "Wait! When?"  
Vaggie responded with nervously "30 minutes ago why?" Charlie instead of panicking decided to try and stay calm hoping for the best with "Because I think they are trapped in the elevator." Vaggie yelled in alarm "What!? If we don't get them out there gonna kill each other! How long until the repair guy arrives!?" She said shaking Charlie slightly with her saying queitly in a scared nervous tone "5 to 7 hours they said." Vaggie put her head in her hands groaning "We are so fucked!"

Back in the elevator  
Angel sat back on the floor knees huddled and asked "Hey uh smiles? We may be here for awhile so may as well talk about something?" Alastor thought for a moment but seeing no escape he responded with "Only if you don't mention sex around me." Angel sighed with "Fine. Um since we barely know each other personally? You wanna talk about yourself? Like what your life was like?" Alastor took a seat across with "Honestly Angel it's not as grand as it seems. When I was a child I was born in a cabin with my mother and father. My father if there's one thing I hate more then anything in existence it's him. My mother compared to everyone was too pure for this world. It was like having with a demon and a Angel as parents you could say. But that demon. No that filth. Words can't describe the pain he put me and my mother through. I won't tell much else because it hurts to think on my life especially that but. He once beat me for having a female friend. Called her a harlot and if I was caught around her again I'd get a worse beating."

Angel sat back and looked at alastor with "Fuck you ain't the only one with a asshole dad. My dad was what I'd call a overly proud asshole. He wanted me and my brother to toughen up and be part of the crime family. Yeah he was the Don but he expected a shit ton from us. Seemed like no matter what we did nothing satisfied him. My asshole brother he was less harsh toward. After my mother died I got in a bad place started doing drugs and anything I could find to not only cope with losing her but the guilt I felt of the killing my dad had me do." Angel started crying tears of sadness sobbing with "You'd think he'd help me when I knew I was overdosing! I fucking told him and to get help! But he just turned away from the son who tried his whole life to please him! It still wasn't enough! The worst part is he's in this place! I can't even visit my sister without asking if he or my brother is around!" Alastor for the first time in a long time felt like he sympathized with someone.

Alastor normally thought of Angel as just a whore as a cheap form entertainment. But he started thinking maybe they had more in common then they thought. He went to Angel and despite not liking to touch it killed him knowing the pain Angel was going through alone and hugged him with. "I know how you feel Angel more then you know. I didn't think we had something in common. To tell you the truth? I never thought I'd be interested in you of all people or anyone else as a companion for that matter!"

Angel smiled wiping his tears with "Are you saying you wanna date me?" Alastor shook his head with " Not exactly! I'd prefer it being called more of two gentlemen's friendship blooming as they go to know each other!" Angel chuckled at alastors flair with "You seem to live and breath the showbiz act huh al? I guess the modern day term is hanging out?" Alastor laughed with "Very true Angel! My whole philosophy in a way is kind of that business!" Before they even noticed the doors to the elevator opened with vaggie sighing in releif with "Oh thank fuck!" Charlie then said moth wide " I'm shocked you weren't tearing each other apart!" Angel just said " We just talked about stuff that's it! I mean we aren't that savage right Al?" Alastor nodded "Well I suppose there was a small amount of understanding we met with while alone together! How long were we anyway?" Husk yelled across the room "You both were gone 6 fucking hours! Best 6 hours I've had in fucking years!" He finished chugging a bottle with charlie saying "We better get you two food! I'm sure your both starved!"


	3. The madness of boredom

A day later Angel despite being too late to paint the wall yesterday vaggie insisted on alastor on forcing him to paint the wall but Charlie also suggested since the elevator incident seemed to change how they feel about each other in a way she thought they should do it together. Alastor despite his status wasnt afraid of some manual labor. So he agreed but this time went to get Angel on a more perferred time frame. He knocked on the door with "Angel? Can you come out so I can chat with you?" Angel was heard beyond the door saying "Hold on! Just got outta the shower! Lemme get my to be at least!" It took a moment before the door squeaked open with Angel having a towel wrapped around his head and was wearing a robe with "Sorry I just got up al what ya need deer cakes?"

Alastor chuckled with "I don't believe I've been called that before but I came to tell you some news. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Angel groaned "Lemme guess? Vags wants me to paint the wall still? What's the good part of the news?" Alastor snapped his fingers "Well done Angel you are correct! Well Charlie suggested I help you through it! Says it will be a good for us to get to know each other more! But I decided to get you some much needed clothing this time! It isn't fancy but I believe that's the point!" Alastor pulled out a plain shirt and pants for Angel and even work boots. 

Angel looked with "I really am gonna hate wearing it but seeing as I didn't even want to wreck the outfit I had yesterday yeah just lemme get changed but I think you should too right?" Angel raised a eyebrow wondering why he was just in his average getup before al snapped his fingers and a pair of overalls and so on work related appeared and he just shrugged "Easy enough to fix!" Angel just chuckled "If there's one thing I always liked about you ever since we met is that you do a damn good job at showing off in style with anything. But I better get dressed in this and get fatnuggets his food bowl filled before I go. I'll meet you downstairs has breakfast started yet?" Angel asked and alastor just said "We were just waiting on you my fellow resident. See you downstairs!" He left with a wave before skipping off.

Angel in the room got his pig fed talking to himself looking in the mirror "He's such a dork! Then again so am I but fuck it! I'm proud of who it! I mean pretty much everyone's got a weird side huh fatty nuglets?" He finished with talking to his pig in a loving manner with the term of endearment he gave it. Angel thought a bit doing any Las minute touch ups he felt the outfit was missing something? His eyes opened wide like a lightbulb with "Oh shit! Yeah I think imma need gloves! I think I have a wool pair that I only had in that ski resort but that wont work well! Uh maybe ill ask charlie if i can get some rubber gloves from niffty at least? But enough stalling!" He said pondering out loud then shaking his thoughts away before making his way out.

As Angel came downstairs alastor greeted him who was in a chirpy attitude "Ah there he is! I already am heating up your coffee!" Alastor said taking the coffee jug from a coffee brewer and continued with "Charlie is making your breakfast it's omelette day so it will be how you like it!" Angel just nodded grabbing a cup for al to pour coffee in with "Thanks uh yeah I'm gonna need the energy. Then again I get pretty energetic when it's a good start to a day so maybe I'll enjoy it more then I think? I dunno but the way it's started is more um the word where you think more positive on outcomes then negative what's it called again?" Angel asked hoping alastor would know.

Alastor answered immediately letting out a calm chuckle with "Well it's a term I try to stick by called optimistic is the term." Angel smacked his knee and pointed at alastor with "Thank you! I hate it when I forget stuff when I am trying to describe stuff! But yeah optimistic!" Charlie came in holding angels and alastors plate with vaggie coming out behind helping niffty with a tray for the other hotel guests food in the dining room with charlie giggling with "I'm so glad your both having such a great start! Anyways here's your food guys enjoy!" Vaggie then interrupted with "Honestly as long as it gets the wall done faster then go with it." She said a bit in a subtle but calm warning. 

Angel just said "No worries vags! I'm here ain't I? I'm cleaning my mess like you and our princess wanted! And thank you both for the omelette!" Alastor finished Applying a handkerchief on himself with "Yes thank you very much! This seems like a divine breakfast to start with!" 

After breakfast they started working on the wall Angel asked alastor "Hey uh I gotta ask? Why all of a sudden have you started caring about me? I like it don't get me wrong but you acted different around me then how you usually are." Angel asked as he continued wi his paint roller on the wall and alastor sighed with "To be honest I don't know. I just saw you as a average pervert, but our talk in the elevator showed more about you then I knew. I starting to notice a lot of similarities with how we lived. We both had troubled childhoods, we both killed as adults, and we both experienced a sense of betrayal and resentment to our fathers!" Alastor chuckled then added "Even in death we have different types but we both have some sort of influence in what people see as entertainment." Angel chuckled at alastors honest opinion and joked with "Since when did you see porn as a form of entertainment?" Alastor just responded with "Don't ruin the mood Angel. Painting this wall in time will go faster if our spirits are high."

Angel couldn't help but ask alastor something that bothered him with "Hey uh alastor? I gotta ask ya a personal question? How do you deal with things in hell you dislike? Mainly the ones that violence don't really fix the emotional shit?" Alastor was silent for a moment pondering then answered with "It's a good question. I try and stay positive like everyone and I have even had to have a sense of humor for others misfortunes to cope I suppose?" Angel cocked his head and made a small laugh with "Kinda like if someone died by a really stupid reason? Like if someone jumped off a cliff out of anger and half way down they realise they overreacted?" Angel couldn't hold his laughter at the grim story he heard that was true. Alastor laughed with Angel on a equal level of understanding with. "Exactly! It's not a nice way but no one in hell really is mostly!" 

As time went by they finally finished up as they started packing up the remaining paint cans Angel spoke up with "Hey uh al? I just wanted to say thanks. Does this mean we are friends now?" Alastor nodded with a flick of his wrist his candy and old outfit now on with a snap of his fingers and continued with "Well we aren't exactly potential enemies anymore and we are talking much like friends? So I say yes we are! Long as you keep the topic not the kind you know I prefer not mentioning we should get along fine!" Angel nodded and folded his arms with a grin "Normally I would t least mention sex once but since I like how things are going with us so far I'll make a exception." Alastor nodded then looked with "Well it's getting late we should go inside dinner should be starting soon! I could sure eat something!" Angel just nodded with "Totally! I didn't even realise how damn hungry I am!" As he followed al inside.


	4. Mall time waltz

But he couldn't get anyone who was at the hotel so far to go with him everyone living at the hotel was busy except alastor but he wasn't sure if he'd take the offer to go kinda fearing rejection. He sat on his bed with his robe on still as his pig nuzzled on his other hand and Angel cursed in his mind when he got messages from Cherri and his sister Molly. They were busy as well. He sighed with "Guess I'm gonna go ask if deer daddy wants to go to the mall. I just hope he will." He said to himself getting dressed and when he was done he knelt to his pig and said " Anyways Daddy's going out fat nuggets. You be a good boy while I'm gone okay?" He gave a scratch on the ears before he left and locked the door to his room and headed to als room.

Meanwhile in alastors room!

Alastor was looking in the mirror already dressed and prepared for the day he gave a signature pose with his smile he would give every time he got up to give him a optimistic boost in his stride before he heard a knock from the door as he grabbed his coat. He looked through the peephole with "Angel? Is that you? Hold on! I just got finished getting ready for the day!" He unlocked the door with "Angel! I'm surprised to see you! I thought normally you would go out on the town with friends by now?" Angel shuffled nervous and said "Um yeah about that. Everyone's busy and I figured maybe we could go to the mall me and you? I been kinda wanting to browse shops and so on and maybe you'd find a shop to browse? I heard the record store that sells a lot of old format stuff from our era. I figured we could find some music At least?"

Alastor noticed Angel looked very nervous like he really would hate being declined. He felt he needed to go out regardless and angels suggestion had him interested enough with "Well I won't kill your jolly by declining and your mention of the record store peaked my interest enough so I'll tag along! But don't ask me to get in the more dirty shops at the mall okay?" Angel just chuckled and said "Al just cause I'm a proud perv doesn't mean I don't see your boundrys I got some sense ya know!?" Angel finished seeming a bit offended with alastor chuckling with "My apologies dear Angel. You know how I love pushing peoples buttons." Angel just laughed with "My people where i came from woulda called it busting your balls but I get what ya mean." 

Later at the mall

Alastor was walking with Angel people tended to avoid them knowing alastor but it was understandable Angel pointed to alastor in a direction of a store with "Hey al? You said you wanted to go check this place? It looks modern outside but inside it's got a bit of everything." Al sighed with "Not a good start the exterior but I suppose I shouldn't judge a book by its cover! Lead on. "He motioned for Angel. They went inside passing a bored cashier who waved with out a care and Angel pointed "Yeah vinyl is over there! They got a few record players as well. Apparently even modern day folks are buying vinyl again. Weird how history repeats huh?" Alastor looked at the records and said "It is interesting but I already own these records angel. What is it this place has that the shops I visit don't have?" Alastor cocked his head confused by Angels reason for bringing him here.

Angel thought a moment then exclaimed "Okay al here me out! I know I tend to move with the times a bit easier then yourself but I found a genre that reminded me of the music we both old boys grew up with! Have you heard of electro swing? I know it's modern sounding but this brought me back and I'm sure it will you just try it!" Alastor was amused by Angels excitement over showing something as simple as modern day trash normally he wouldn't give it a chance but he gave in with "Very well. I don't see what's so good about it but I don't wanna buy something I won't use." Angel groaned a bit annoyed with "Al? They have vinyl players over there... Just try it and put the headphones on." 

Alastor chuckled with "I'm out of my element Angel what can I say? We didn't have stores like this in our day." Angel said slightly muttering "You ain't wrong there. Anyway I'll get it set up!" Angel grabbed the vinyl he found and played it while handing alastor a pair of headphones. Alastor looked a bit confused because it sounded like a song he once heard before but then the beat dropped and he seemed to be getting into it then stopped with "Okay okay! I know what your saying! It's different then what I'm used to but I'm sure I can get into it with time. Um Angel? Now that I got something I wanted to look into is there anything you'd like to look at?" Angel grabbed al with "Thought you'd never ask! Clothes shopping! But let's get the records and pay before I hit the dressing rooms of the clothes shops capiche?"

To be continued.


	5. Face to face with a pimp and meatball subs.

Alastor and Angel walked out of the mall with Alastor stopping at the car with "Uh Angel? Are you by chance hungry? Because I haven't eaten since earlier!" Angel smiled at Alastor glad he was having a good time and asked "Anything you want in particular with food?" Alastor shrugged with "I could go for anything really!" Angels eyes lit up with "Oh how about Giornos? It's this deli one if the best sandwiches served in hell! They its the closest place I'd visit and I haven't been there in awhile How about it?" Alastor shrugged with " Well it's been awhile since I had a good ole po'boy sandwiche, sure!" Alastor started the car and as he pulled out Angel pointed across the street with "Its just right there." With him nodding and pulling in.

As they went inside Angel saw a face he didn't want to see but before he could say anything was interrupted by the man himself. Valentino. Valentino gave a glare with that shit eating grin Angel despised to this day with "Hey I told ya you'd come back Angel cakes! You gonna be shaking that ass for me so I can get that money for daddy valentino again?" Angel was clearly unconferable and muttered "No." Valentino walked to him with "Look at me when I talk to you bitch!" Angel then yelled "No! I ain't ever going back to you and the bullshit abuse you put me and everyone through! Now please fuck off!" Angel really couldn't take being pushed around him anymore despite the pimps known power and hierarchy above him in hell.

In response Valentino was about to backhand Angel when a hand stopped him. He turned to see alastor glaring at him angrily with "Now Mr Valentine. You can leave the boy alone and move on or I can get extremely violent with you. What's it gonna be?" Valentino gave alastor a glare with "It's valentino slick! Fine! I got other hoes to check on anyway!" He pulled his coat away from alastor with and walked out with. "Watch the coat playa! This shit ain't cheap." Before leaving. 

Alastor after seeing he was gone asked "What was that about if I may ask?" Angel sighed and said "Look he was my pimp or other words, my boss before I left and went on my own. He isn't good to the people who bring the money for him trust me, I am just lucky that I left when I did. Heard he's been worse after I left." Alastor furrowed his brow with "Yes. He did seem to be a rude man! Not much of a gentleman is he?" Angel sighed with "You don't know the half of it. Fucker sent this one girl tricky to the hospital after I left according to a pal I got who does more of the security stuff in the industry." 

Alastor changed his tone to cheer up the boy a bit feeling like angels mood was bringing him down a bit with "Hey! We are at Giornos let's get some food forget about him and let's enjoy ourselves! Besides you look better happier then not!" Angel nods with joking "Same could be said for you pal! Smiling has multiple meanings ya know! I swear you were thinking of the fun you were having ripping him apart in your imagination!"

Alastor chuckled with "Very true my effeminate compatriot! This place kind of reminds me of a small market I was in back in life." Angel looks with "Yeah the owners on the part of my family in New York. I was in Chicago. A lot of italian delis traditionally had the term deli market with each other. Because think about it? Back in our era most of the stuff we had to get fresh including the meat. Wasn't easy to preserve meat like now so these markets kinda had sandwiches served to keep from wasting stuff. Least that's how I see's it."

Alastor looked at Angel with "Has anyone said your smarter then you look? Not sure how true your theory is on that but it sounds logical enough. Then again we both lived on the run from those men in blue! So we had to be smart how we lived somewhat right?" Angel nodded with "Yeah but lemme order the food cause I'm next but damn I don't got enough." Angel realised before alastor stepped in with "Nonsense! It's my treat! I'll order you just grab that table over yonder for us!" 

Angel feeling a bit bad not able to pay despite embarrassed sighed "Okay! I'm sorry al this is really embarrassing." Alastor walked up to the cashier before ordering assured Angel "Think nothing of it boy! There's much worse things to be embarrassed in life angel." Angel went to his seat and watched alastor tell his order in such a positive flair. He admired that. Like everything he did was a performance worthy of the stage. He called him a strawberry pimp for this but if anything he was more then a pimp or what Valentino would call a playa. He was like the embodiment of charisma and it was contagious when he was giving off enjoyment.

Angel snapped out of his thoughts as alastor returned to the table with two cups or iced tea and a number he put on the table taking a seat in front of Angel with "You picked a swell place to lounge and eat if I say so angel. I think we should thank Charlie for getting us to do things as friends together don't you?" Angel nodded but out of curiosity asked "Hey I gotta ask? Not to be rude or offend but it seems like every thing you do from ordering food to walking along or even ordering food you just got this very um performing style of doing things. Like your very animated in how you do things if that makes sense? Why and how do you do it?"

Alastor chuckled taking a sip of iced tea he gotten when he ordered food with "Well nothing wrong with that question in fact it makes me happy that you noticed! I like to do things like I'm still not only alive but to give absolutely everything! I used to do audio performance drama shows before I became a talk show host. It is what is now called voice acting but before the picture show at home existed. I know you were probably young but we had to go to picture theatres back then. You want to hear something odd? Only reason I never drafted to fight in world war one is because of my status in entertainment. I believe the war ended by the time I got out of that and became a talk show host near New Orleans. A bit after that well I believe I was in my early thirtys? Well the prohibition and so on. Sorry, I got off track rambling on about the past! How rude of me!"

Angel listened curious the whole time he knew alastor was slightly older then him. Alastor wasn't older then his dad but only a bit younger then dad. He knew everyone when they went to hell comes here looking a being in they're 20s even his pops. He didn't look young if you saw him but looks are deceiving. Angel after hearing alastor ramble his apology interrupted with "Hey! Don't think like that! It's nice learning about ya! I enjoy it! Don't be afraid to talk about yourself around me. Just cause people call me Angel does mean I am judgemental like an right?"

Alastor nods still grinning while taking another sip with "I know. Just force of habit. But since I was speaking on my life When am I gonna hear more on yours? I know you lived in my era but other then you were in bootlegging and so on for the your fathers Chicago based crime family I don't know much else." He said honestly as the waiter brought the food to them with Angel saying trying to get his mind away from it with the fun they were having."I will. Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves more okay? I'll talk about it when we go back to the hotel."

Alastor looking at angels facial expressions could tell it was a hard subject on the demon so to avoid killing the mood he decided to agree with. "Sure! It's a nice night tonight right? We probably should call the hotel let them know where we are." Alastor was about to go to the payphone but Angel grabbed his arm and stopped pulling away blushing nervous because the first time he did. it scared him with nervousness "I-um I texted them already I um sorry." Alastor just sat back down hands folded before grabbing his sandwich with "Not to worry. I um well now that's done let's eat!" He finished blushing a bit himself before they started eating.


	6. Some rivalry never dies even after death

It's been a week and it's now December 3rd it was starting to become night and it was raining as Angel went into the bar a family friend of his owned he knew from his mob days. They got along despite angel no longer being in his family's mob business. He invited al to try some wine they got in stock and so on but all Angel really wanted to do was drink and hang with alastor. Angel sat in thought sipping his drink the it was only him and the bartender. Angel mentioned "Pretty quite night in this place huh?" The bartender just said while cleaning a glass cup "Nights still young Angel! Still too early to call it a slow night." Angel hummed and suddenly a man came in to the bar and glared at Angel.

The man wore a trench coat and hollered "Hey you!" Angel turned around "Hey buddy I'm trying to enjoy myself can you leave me alone!" The man was seriously on edge and yelled "Fuck you! You don't know me! But I know you knew my brother!" Angel muttered a "aw shit." to himself as the man said his reasoning for being here "My brother was Terry Triano! Your brother shot and fucking killed him!" Angel leapt over the bar counter barely missing a hail of machine gun fire killing only the bartender Angel taking cover behind the counter before he fired two shots back blindly at his assailant yelling "I ain't in that business anymore you fuck! Shoot my asshole brother not me!" 

The man yelled "Either way I'm killing the one of you spider fucks if it's the last thing I do!" Angel got up behind another area and shot as he took cover in his new area letting out three more shots as the main let out another hail of bullets as Angel went to blind fire again his gun jammed he muttered "Fucking peace of shit work dammit." The assailant heard Angel fidgeting with his pistol trying to fix the slide mechanism with "I'm gonna enjoy this so fucking much!" He said walking keeping his gun still pointed to where Angel was hiding behind but before He even saw angel a knife hit him right in the throat.

Angel saw his attacker grabbing his throat bleeding to deatn looked seeing alastor was there as he got up covered in a few cuts from the glass exclaimed "Goddamn am I glad to see you! Fuck shit I thought it was over!" Alastor grinned and responded "Not yet. Do you think he's not alone?" Angel sighed "Not sure but I'm sure he has someone waiting out front in case he fucked up!" The gun finally fired once as he messed with the gun again with "Ah there it is!" He pointed and shot his last round at his attacker and said "Bartender usually parks out back right? He may have a car for getaway." He said rummaging through the dead bartender and smirked with "Damn I'm good!" He said jingling keys then checked his killer with "Seeing he won't need his Tommy gun and I left mine at home I'll borrow hiding case we start getting chased by assholes." Angel finished grabbing the extra drum magazines holding an with his second row of arms then handed alastor the keys with "I'll cover our asses on our way out." 

Alastor sighed with " You know I could teleport you to safety right?" Angel just smirked " Yeah but this way is a lot more fun and besides I need to take my anger out on these fucks! If things get bad enough then teleport us away but I'm gonna have fun one way or another!" Alastor opened the door peaking around the corner outside of the alley not seeing anyone even on the roof and said "Well I can't resist a opputunity of mischievous chaos besides! I figure I may learn how gangsters do things compared to how I just kill or threaten for what I want!" He said getting the car open and Angel said "I'll ride backseat to get a good amount of areas to shoot at." As al opened it for him and Angel asked "Hey al? Have you ever been tried to get away by driving before?" 

Alastor chuckled "Angel c'mon! I was a serial killer I ran from the law at times! Of course I have! Anyhow hold on!" Alastor pulled out driving fast as he could in the car they had just in time to get shot at by men who were raiding the bar they just left Angel shot back hitting a few of em with "Hahaha! Go on a diet cause you were too fucking slow you fat bastards!" Angel looked behind the back window with "Damn I could of swore they woulda brought more to kill me." Suddenly sparks from bullets hitting the trunk behind Angel scared him to take cover with alastor replying. "Spoke way too soon angel!"   
Angel just responded with "Just drive! I got this! Hey assholes! Your flat!" He pointed his Tommy gun at the wheel area of the car pulling along side causing the car to lose control from the tire popping to have the driver run right into a light post with Angel laughing "I told you! Now you hit a lightpost you mooks!" He gave the finger as they drove off with alastor saying " We really should head back to the hotel." Angel gave in with "Yeah but we better ditch the car! They will be looking for this shit." Alastor nodded in agreement and pulled it into a empty lot with nothing more then a snap of his fingers returning them home.

Authors note next chapter will continue right after the events of this.


	7. Calling family and more problems

Angel told alastor soon as he walked into the hotel he "Hey al? Keep an eye out for me while I check on my brother and tell him what's going on. Hes gonna want to know and we don't know if they guys that were chasing us know we live here." Alastor nodded with "Whatever makes you feel safe my friend!" He stood next to angel in a corner of the lobby watching out the window like a hawk searching for prey as Angel's brother exclaimed on the other end "Arackness speaking who's this?" Angel then exclaimed "Yeah it's me bro angel uh listen you kill someone who's last name um rhymes with triano?" Angel made it as subtle as possible with his words not knowing if they could be listening. For once angel was glad vaggie was off the clock and no one tended to be working desk this hour.

Arackness groaned on the other end "Yeah I did and his family we have been fighting it out because they was trying to muscle on shops on our turf! You know how pops is with other fucks trying to ask for protection money on our turf. I caught him trying to go in some locksmith place I dunno I forget the name. Why you asking about this anyway? He go after ya or some shit?" Angel couldn't bring up his brothers instincts with business in his guess with "Still a mind reader with this I see! Good to see you haven't completely lost your touch. Anyway is molly okay? She was supposed to be visiting you and pops right?"

Arackness felt something was wrong and he had a hunch with "She was supposed to be here fifty fucking minutes ago! My boys were supposed to pick her up from her place. Listen I'll go give them a call real quick see if they are okay. It's all we can do other then send some meatheads of mine to go lookout for him yeah you and you heard me! Go see if ya can find my sista! I gotta go angel be careful out there." Angel couldnt get a single word in before the phone hung up he wanted to go see if she was okay but seeing his brother was making a call it could be nothing more then just traffic.

He hung up and told alastor "My sisters been kinda missing she was supposed to be at my father's to visit but yeah they are gonna make a phone call see if she will pick up." Alastor nodded hoping she was okay for Angel's sake. Besides he hated how badly some woman tended to be treated in hell. They were targeted a lot many could defend themselves sure but he felt they in some ways had it harder. It was hard on men like himself as well but it was two different nightmares people faced here.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door alastor looked out the window seeing a glimpse of a car taking off and someone slumped over the door he opened the door slightly and pulled a badly beaten unconcious female spider demon covered in cuts and bruises angel then exclaimed mid panic"Molly! Holy fuck is she okay! What did those monsters do to you!?" Alastor held him back a bit with "Shes alive but beaten up and unconcious! Angel! Get Charlie and vaggie from the office! They should have a medical kit and knowing vaggie shes stitched up a few people! Hurry!" 

Angel in tears of sadness, anger, and confusion over why someone could stop that low ran and yelled "Guys help me please! My sister is hurt bad in the lobby! Get the fucking med kit and come the fuck on!" Meanwhile alastor noticed a note on her hand he pulled it from her hand and muttered "Angel's family is not gonna like this."

After they got molly in a stable condition and everyone was calm 20 minutes later alastor brought angel to the side and gave him the note with "I um found this on her hand she was holding it. Listen normally I don't involve myself in these conflicts but due the nature and severity of what happened to your sibling if you need any help don't hesitate." Angel read the words on the letter and muttered "Those sick fucks. This is low."

The letter was said "I couldnt find you your father or brother to make a example of to whack but I did find your sister and her dumbass bodyguards you'll find them and the car with they're brains all over the place! Costa nostra in your era said its punishable by death to kill or hurt a woman right? I don't really go by that code as you can see. Be glad I only beat the fuck outta her! I can't say I'll give you the same courtesy. Yours truly don Giovanni triavana"

Angel felt his blood boil in thoughts of revenge he wanted the ignorant bastard he started stomping off before alastor grabbed him with "I know that look angel! You want revenge I understand! But going in blind is a suicide mission!" Angel then yelled back "So what!? You expect me to let this fuck shit on my dad lawn and try to swing a fucking axe at my family tree with giving them a asskickjng in return!?" Alastor didn't budge he raised his voice to get his attention and said lowly "Angel think about it! your no good to anyone even your sister gone revenge or not. Revenge to a man of power like Giovanni is to be calculated and planned. Like I said I can help you but it takes patience but trust me. Your patience will be rewarded. The best thing you can do to help your sister right now is staying by her side protecting her and staying alive."

Angel then said bitterly unsure how he was gonna go about things with. "What about my brother and dad? I don't get into the shit they are in anymore but if you think you can help your gonna have to convince them and knowing pop it won't be easy." Alastor thought a moment and said "I assume your concerned about giving them the bad news? Listen tell them the truth but don't mention giovanni not yet just say she was found on the doorstep. We will explain more there knowing your father and leaders of mafiosi in general he won't go into a full out war until he knows who the enemy is. Then I'll make give him the idea I had for our little revenge I cooked up in my mind." Alastor pointed to his head in the end of his instructions.

Angel couldnt help but ask "Hey I know we are friends but I can't help but wonder why do all this for my family? You don't even know em." Alastor grinned with "I consider my friends family! A friend of a friend, is a friend of mine I always said! Besides who said family had to be blood or by marriage? The term has many meanings my dear boy! Listen for now take this advice given in world war two I read about after my death! Just keep calm and carry on. Come see me after you've contacted your family and they arrive okay my friend?" 

Angel folded his arms and nodded with "Yeah I will." He was about to walk off then spoke up "Oh and al? Thanks I appreciate it." Alastor nodded "Dont thank me yet I expect to have a favor returned as payment, but nothing too extreme or risky I assure you." He added before waltzing off.


	8. Revenge party

Alastor woke up and went to check on molly after a doctor they called for and hired went to check on her. She was in a coma good news was vaggie did well from stopping any serious damage from happening. Bad news it may be a few more days until she wakes up. When she does she will be in a lot if pain and will need to be administered painkillers. She had broken ribs and broken bones on her limbs but other then that she was fine.

Alastor walked in asking the doctor "Doc? How is she doing?" The doctor a bird demon stated "Its Doctor Kedric Mr. Alastor your friends sister is doing well but no other progress then she's stable. I won't know the full extent until she awakens so I recommend having someone who can tend to her when it comes. I have other patients though but I have a list of numbers here for you to contact if I am unavailable. Since she will be in pain her painkillers according to princess charlie is to be locked in a safe in her hotel room. She insisted on being in possession of the keys because of the purpose of this hotel." 

Alastor thanked him with "Thank you my good man, but I am expect when I make the call that they come immediately. Do yourself and your colleagues a favor and make sure someone gets here fast when I need them or my mob friends may want to have a private chat with you." Alastor warned not really liking the doctors attitude like she was just another injured person.

The doctor stammered "I uh if no one responds call me and I'll be here soon!" Alastor nodded "Good! I expect you to be a man if your word! Because trust me I most definitely am when I mean my threats." The doctor rushed out the room with angel walking past him raising a eyebrow and asked "You scaring the doc al?" Alastor just nonchalantly said "When I pay for a service I expect it to be proper! If they can't do that even they should find a new profession right?" 

Angel was gonna respond but changed the subject with "Hey uh my brother is coming but so is my pops. He heard though a old friend of the family's son. Everyone calls him "Cripple Tim" he saw them grab molly and pop the two guys we had guarding her. Fucker's did it after they waited for the car to pick her up. They shot the driver and the guy who's was about to open the door for molls getting out who was riding shotgun just as she started to approach the car. Fucking savages. The friend of ours in a sense retired from this mob shit but by the time he was gonna call pops they already left."

Alastor smiled confidently with "Its fine Angel I think I can convince him anyway! I figure I can do the convincing just fine on my own." Angel then raised a eyebrow a bit not sure of alastors intent asked "Okay but how? He ain't the type to give into to threats or into well deals like you made charlie so what's gonna convince him to take your offer?" Alastor made a sinister knowing grin and just responded with "Because of the difference of tactics that separate me from the tactics of mafioso everywhere. Trust me my fellow he won't decline my idea."

Angel nodded with "Okay he goes by henroin or don henroin his buddy's and those he like he let's then call him Henry but until he feels your a friend please dont call him that! He demands a respect but with you if you just show mutual respect since you both are overlords he will be more willing to listen." 

Suddenly a load voice was heard from the hallway yelling "I swear when I find that fuck I'm gonna make him pay more then with his fucking blood!" Suddenly the door slammed open he gave a glare not really acknowledging angel he could only focus on his own flesh and blood sitting unconcious on the bed. 

Before he could say a order yell in fury or anything alastor spoke up "Tell me something Don Henroin? In your war with Don Triavana what have you done to harm them so far?" The older spider got up and asked furious "Who the fuck asked you!? You dont know shit about this business! I dont even know you! So why the fuck should I listen to you yap you lip!?" Arackness was behind him quiet but seemed to keep his cool knowing he shouldn't say anything with his father like this.

Alastor didn't budge he just kept staring down at him with that same smile and stated "Let me take a guess? Assassinations, business takeovers, drive by shootings, destroying places they own? This is the thing every member of the mob faces in your line of work let alone signed on for! In fact these are tactics they dont flinch or feel horror from anymore? Even if you do kill Don Triavana you and I both know one of his sons or trusted men will just take his place and nothing much will change."

Henroin got up to him glaring into his eyes and asked in a serious tone "Okay then tell me you got a betta idea? Cause I'd really wanna fucking here it." Alastor took a seat and said motioning his hand with "As someone who has a reputation as the radio demon and has had enemies including others in your line of work there is more then one way to conquer your foes let alone in a way that makes the fall from the top very very hard."

Alastor motioned for the steel chair across from him for the don who took it and continued "I made my enemies nightmares not only reality but I gave them fear even paranoia to the point there own men either left fearing they where too unstable to lead or to turn on them to save they're own skins out of fear. Organizations like his are like a monster that can only be killed when each part of it is destroyed! A hydra for example! Groups like that need to be planned carefully in order for them to fall apart permenantly! Tell me? You know him better then me as someone who leads a mob family himself. Do you think this would cause fear in Triavana's heart?"

Alastor leaned close looking dead in henroins eyes and continued " Imagine you are Triavana. You go to a warehouse or place you own. Imagine everyone that was on your payroll hanging or in a state that would be akin to something of a horror novel or a nightmare of gore and dismemberment. As you see this you are frustrated and furious that someone or thing that somehow you can't stop has doing these horrid things to your men by the hundreds as your empire is slowly falling and by the time you realise your the only one. You realise you have nothing. That is what I plan for your nemesis Mr.Henroin."

It was quite you could shatter the tension with a single footstep and henroin then spoke up with "What's in it for you?" Alastor grinned "One thing is I get a pleasure in destroying scum like them. The other thing is in return I want a joint ownership of the territory! You get the muscle some work for your men from time to time including help protecting what I plan for that part of the cityand can spend your cash to make a business and to get payments from businesses from small timers and shopkeepers on the turf! I always wanted to build a few nightclubs and so on in that district knowing you have connections and history with alchohol including moonshine you can make a side hustle from the alchohol sales of the clubs as well!"

The don got up with "Not without earning my trust first. You want a deal show me and triavana your serious. There's a plastics factory they use to make fake gambling chips to steal from casinos including one that we own. Destroy everything in that shithole and make sure they know you did it." 

Henroin got up and alastor asked "Before you go tell me? When is Triviana son's funeral? The one that died yesterday?" The don then cocked his head "Why?" Alastor just grinned wide a hint of mischief in his eyes and responded "I figured they could use a surprise during this time they are mourning." The don pointed a bit angry with "Hey! Listen here you creepy fuck! I got a code of honor and that breaks it!" Alastor cocked his head with "Who said you were the one who was giving the surprise? Trust me I ain't going to harm anyone at the funeral but it will give them a good scare. Besides I want to give them a small taste for what's to come of the nightmare they wrought on themselves. You'll here from me when the deed is done Don Henroin."

Henroin pointed "Fine but I got eyes and ears everywhere. I expect to hear from ya soon. I will be back to check on molly , but right now and I gotta arrange the meeting with my men and make sure my turf is locked down tight. Until I can trust you I can't let you in our talks or business. You'll be considered a trusted outside source and business partner but not one of us. Okay? Arackness! I'm gonna use the payphone at the lobby to call a few of our guys to come watch molly. Your gonna stay and keep an eye with him until then." 

He left and angel sighed "Pop's still refuses to acknowledge me huh? Am I really that much of a fuck up to him?" Arackness sighed with "Not sure how I'd answer that angel. He's like a fucking mystery. Sometimes you can't even tell what's on his mind." Arackness then looked at alastor with "I gotta ask you some questions. Forgive me if I dont trust my shit for brains brother to see if you really are who he thinks you are." Angel scoffed "Jeez didn't know ya cared!" Arackness replied venom in his tone "Shut the fuck up angel! For all you know he could be just using you so he can get close to me and pop so he can ice us and take our turf! I gdt we got history and with how I act but I don't want to lose you or any of us! Not again!" He then looked at alastor and demanded 

"How do you know angel!? Why out of everyone else in this hotel let alone hell are you helping him out and hanging with him?"

To be continued! 

Authors note! Thanks y'all so much!


End file.
